


Broken Pieces and Perfect Paintings

by NBTDOTT



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBTDOTT/pseuds/NBTDOTT
Summary: She's lost but wants to be found. She wants to trust but doesn't want to be let down. She wants to love but is afraid to try. She's broken and needs to be pieced back together. And he can do all these things... if she'll let him. Modern AU. College/University AU.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to let you readers know that I'm completely new to the fanfiction writing arena and have no experience what-so-ever writing fiction that is put out for everyone to see. Not only that but I am also nowhere near an avid reader and honestly I don't enjoy reading or writing. Enjoy yourself.
> 
> P.S. - As I have seen many people before me do this, I don't own anything in terms of Avatar: The Last Airbender, its characters go to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

It was becoming a habit.

She had come to this realization long before the desire for company persuaded her to let him take her home. And yet...

While most of yesterday remained a blur, she, all too well, remembered what had transpired the night before. Her pushing him onto the bed, their discarded clothing concealing the floor of her room, and the pace of their movements throughout the night. With the exception of sporadic kisses planted across their bodies, it could be said that passion did not propel them forward, merely their own personal desires did. And though she was fully aware what she had done was nothing short of slutty, she depended on it like some form of medication. Her temporary fix to a permanent ailment.

Slowly, she maneuvered her way out of the arms of the man from yesterday, cautious not to interrupt his sleep. Once on her feet, she reached for her phone, hopeful it was still early enough to catch breakfast at the dining hall.

Relieved that it read 9:20 A.M., she quickly got dressed and allowed her feet to guide her towards the door, her head still overcome with fatigue.

Upon reaching the hallway, her phone began to buzz incessantly.

Irritated, she answered. "What?"

The other girl responded, slightly stunned. "Goodness, Katara, what's up with _you_?"

Immediately flooded with regret, she spoke softly. "Sorry Suki, I just feel like shit right now."

"Hey, you know what, don't worry about it, just come meet me at the dining hall and we can talk." said Suki.

After exchanging quick goodbyes, Katara began the walk from her Ba Sing Se University dorm room to the dining hall, simultaneously attempting to tame the disheveled beast that was her hair.

* * *

"And you just decided to sleep with him? Do you even know his name?", Suki whispered, careful not to attract unwanted attention.

Taking short sips of her coffee to prevent searing her tongue, she replied calmly, "Yes and yes. His name's Haru but he doesn't go here."

"Where does he go if not here?" Suki questioned.

Katara hesitated, her calm manner beginning to falter. "Well we, uh, didn't really get to that part."

True to her word, Katara had not become fully acquainted with Haru the night of the party, realizing now that she hadn't even gotten his last name. Regardless, it would have fallen on deaf ears as Katara's main concern was not of Haru's heritage or history but rather his company.

Concerned for her best friend, Suki asked carefully, "Katara... this isn't becoming a habit is it?"

Katara bit her lip and swiftly shook her head, trying to avert Suki's gaze for Katara was certain Suki would read the truth displayed in her sapphire eyes.

Suddenly struck with surprise, Suki gasped. "He's not... still in your dorm is he?"

Katara sighed with embarrassment. "Yes, he is."

Picking up on the embarrassment represented in her tone, Suki decided to let it go. "Well, let's just get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Ugh, you sound like Sokka." Katara teased.

With that, both girls stood up giggling and steered their way towards the cafeteria, Katara silently praying to any spirit who would listen that papaya not be served today and Suki wondering if Sokka really was rubbing off on her.

* * *

For him, it was the simplistic nature associated with running that warranted the stress he put on his body. Thinking nor deciding were necessary components when running, and the music filling his ears was enough to drown out the obstacles of reality. For him, running served as an escape.

Nearing the completion of his third mile, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Aang! We did our three miles and it's too damn hot out here to continue!"

Aang laughed as he slowed down into an eventual stop. "Speak for yourself Sokka."

Catching his breath, Sokka requested, "Can we stop by the dining hall real quick? Suki wanted me to come by and I really need to put something in my stomach."

"You can go on and I'll meet you there. I wanna put in one more mile before I'm done."

Sokka nodded and jogged across the large expanse of the field, opting for a faster pace to shorten his journey. Meanwhile, Aang resumed where he left off, picking up his pace to compensate for the time lost listening to Sokka's whines.


	2. Evidence

A vibrant sun beat down on unsuspecting students, intense rays threatening to singe its victims. Hard earned sweat lingered and sought refuge on a well defined face. Labored breaths saturated the morning air. Muscles complained of soreness and pleaded for rest.

But Aang refused to succumb.

To his disappointment, his extra mile had borrowed more time than he had anticipated. And he'd be late if he started walking now. He jogged towards the bleachers, eyeing the hand towel he left on the seat. With agility comparable to that of a lemur, he snatched the towel and made his exit from the field.

With phone and towel in hand, he navigated his way across campus, albeit with little success. The combination of being a freshman and the unending twists and turns of the university's walkways only served to foster confusion. When he had looked at the brochure, the picture alone was intimidating, its campus boasting high rise buildings and maze-like walkways. But being there now, in person, thrust onto the grounds of the university itself, it was overwhelming to say the least.

He continued jogging, the directional signs spitting out instructions for the bewildered. Without hesitation, he adhered to them, turning a corner into the Residence Halls. The outline of a building in the distance captured his attention, huge lettering across the front revealing itself to be his destination.

* * *

Sokka's tray was a plastic island occupied by a mountain of seal jerky at its center, leaving no space for vegetation or even a bottle of water.

He set his tray down with care and looked towards Katara, confusion painting the features of his face. "Katara? I didn't know you were coming. Suki invited you?"

Her brain stumbled for an excuse, the day still premature. If there was one thing Katara was not, it was being a morning person. Even if her youth, she had always surrendered to sleep. And now, with her pursuit of majoring in medicine, countless days and nights would be spent memorizing black ink on paper. In short, sleep followed her everywhere.

Suki came to Katara's rescue, her excuse awkward in its execution. "Sokka! Hi! Katara, um... needed a friend to talk to? Yeah, that's it."

Confusion left and suspicion took its place. Sokka pulled out the plastic chair and seated himself perpendicular to Katara and Suki. He inhaled deeply, preparing himself.

"Yeah?" He asked with rhetoric.

With fork in hand and elbow on table, he pointed at Katara. "Is that hickey near your neck why you needed a friend?"

Where Suki had failed to notice, Sokka discovered it almost instantaneously. It was only a faint blemish slightly disrupting the flawless chocolate skin of her clavicle... but it was still evidence. Evidence of the night before, evidence of her want. Want for what though? Sex? Comfort? She didn't know. It was too early to tell.

Katara's silence only prodded Sokka to continue. "I just don't get it. Really I don't. You know they don't care for you. So, what could you have possibly been thinking?"

Inside, Katara was fuming. Words inspired by anger, born out of spite, sat impatiently in her throat and awaited their release. But they died at her lips. She knew the words would only worsen the situation, and any defense she built would quickly crumble under the weight of reason.

"Katara? Don't you have anything to say?"

Spirits, his persistence was infuriating!

"What do you _want_ me to say?", she responded. "That I'm sorry? Because I'm not. It's my business, not yours."

"Then why were you talking to Suki about it?" He paused. "You know what, never mind, don't tell me."

Carefully, he chose his next words. "Look, I just want you to know I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Sokka, I'm not some helpless little girl. I'm 19, not 10."

"And I'm 21. That doesn't mean I don't make mistakes."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying what I did was a mistake?"

"You tell me! I'm not the one fucking people I don't know."

"I do know him! He's my boyfriend!", she lied.

He saw right through it. "No. He's not. You haven't had one in years."

Suki had heard enough. Though she was accustomed to the bickering, the siblings' war of words would not cease unless a mediator was present. And ever since high school, she had fit that role with ease.

Gently, she brought the latte up to her face, closed her eyes, and took in the cinnamon scent.

"Sokka, I think you've said enough. Katara's choices are not yours to judge. So, please - she took a sip of her drink and laid her hand over his - drop it."

A groan was heard and a smile was seen. Sokka was frustrated and Katara was satisfied. Thankfully, the argument had been suppressed. But Suki knew better. She had only quelled one battle in a series yet to come.

* * *

Aang reached the doors leading into the dining hall and pushed through. His entrance was met with a cool breeze and sunlight peering through glass walls, as if welcoming him. Stepping aside, his eyes searched for the familiar blue ones.

He was relieved to see Sokka's wolf tail, ever so present in the sea of students occupying the tables. He walked over to his friend.

"Spirits! This campus is a literal maze. I think its the signs. They're misleading." He took the seat opposite from Sokka, his feet finally relieved of duty. "Um, did I miss something?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused about Katara's behavior, then that's good, this chapter was just meant to introduce the characters and give a little insight into their personalities. I'll make sure that the following chapters clear up exactly why Katara acts this way and what got her in this situation. Sorry that this was short. Reviews are more than welcome. Peace.


End file.
